fears_roleplayersfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisuke Ryuzaki
Daisuke Ryuzaki (大輔 竜崎) is the current Hokage of Konohagakure and the Jinchuriki of the two tails, Matabi / Nibi. Backround Born and Raised in Konoha he became a jinchuriki at birth due to his large chakra levels. By the age of 12 he was a prodigy in his class and knew how to handle Kunai, Shuriken, and Preform even Jonin Level Jutsu. His kind heart met with Matabis right away and there wasnt a real dominance fight between them. He got along with everyone and loved all things. Appearance Daisuke has destinctive onyx eyes and Black bangs that turn red as they get spikey. As a child he wore a simple red black and white hoodie with black shinobi sandals, pants, and white bandages around his ankles. When he was training with the dragon sage for 2 of the 5 years in the time skip, he wore clothes like Sasuke (During the Five Kage Summit) exept like all his clothes they were red and black. He now downs a gray tank top and blue armbands with blue pants and white ankle tape acompanied sometimes with a flak jacket or hokage robe. Personality He is a very kind soul and it is hard to make him mad, despite being a jinchuriki people loved him and he never trully experienced lonlieness, he is also strong willed and has hard determination and a strong spirit that has never been broken. His kindness lead to him meeting the woman of his dreams, Hana Ryuzaki,He aimed to be hokage for her sake and he reached that goal at the age of 16. At the young age of 17 he had a son. He named his child Kaizoku Ryuzaki . He has enourmous amounts of chakra and he is very fast. this speed earned him the title "Red Flash Of Konoha" even then striving to become faster he used the sharingan to teleport him without the wait, it simply makes a red flash and hes gone. He also learned each Nature type and due to his cells he has the Wood Style. His other titles are "The Next Sage of Six Paths ,God of all Shinobi, Lord of the Nature Types,and Kekkei Genkai Master" Abilities Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukyomi, Kamui, Yasaka Magtama Six Paths of Pain, Universal Pull, Heaven Consealed, Planetary Devestation, Almighty Push Flying Einjin Teleportation Emense Strenth and Speed Part I After graduating in Squad 5 with Jin Uchiha and Narulo Uzumaki they advanced through diffrent challenges all the way up to the chunnin exams, where Jin, Narulo, and Daisuke fought through it with flying colors all becoming chunnin except Narulo who lost in the first round of the finals. The latter of Jin deciding to leave Konoha to gain power, Daisuke tried to stop him but Jin being to his perfect match, the two recreated the fight of Naruto and Sasuke and as the Valley Of End started to colapse and flood over Jin got away. Part II After training with Onigumo the Dragon sage and the last Senju Sage alive, Karubasa, Daisuke returned to Konoha after 3 years and stayed there for two more becoming the Hokage and earning acolades. This.. is where we leave off, stay tuned to rps for more. Important Left Out Part Daisuke killed Jin Uchiha.